


Scars

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз Стилински покинул город. Надолго ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

Я бросил друзей в новой жестокой схватке с очередными уродцами. Вы можете называть меня жестоким, черствым предателем. Но мне надоели ночные кошмары, надоело шарахаться от каждого дуновения ветра. Поэтому я, Стайлз Стилински, собрал свои вещи и навсегда покинул город неделю назад.   
Кто-то подумает, что я бросил не только друзей, но и отца. Но вы ошибаетесь. Я же знаю своего старика-шерифа. И потому, дабы вытащить его из мясорубки под названием Бэйкон-Хиллз, мне всего-то пришлось оставлять за собой следы.   
А теперь самое важное – никто из моих «друзей» не ищет меня. Что весьма прискорбно при воспоминании о том, что все они оборотни с суперслухом, суперзрением и супернюхом! Что им стоило выследить меня? Но кому нужен обычный человек, когда в город заявилась очередная угроза. Знаете, я тешу себя мыслью, что они просто не хотят втягивать меня в очередную смертоносную войнушку. Они же крутые парни при клыках, а я стандартный, ну может немного болтливый, смертный. Да ладно, кого я обманываю? Им всем просто плевать. Но это не так страшно. Я мог бы смириться с очередной порцией безразличия, хотя это все равно больно.

And our scars remind us that the past is real

Все, что происходило в моем городишке за последний год так или иначе повлияло на всех. У нас, самых глупых, осталось много шармов. Рассмотрим на моем примере эту теорию.   
Одна часть – меня так часто били, роняли, толкали, пинали, что мое тело все в синяках и царапинах, которые не собираются исчезать. Проверено. Какими только мазями да народными средствами не лечил. Но я могу жить с ними.   
Вторая часть - больнее всего в душе. Я раньше не понимал, почему у людей «сердце и душа болит». Сейчас мне кажется, что лучше бы у меня не было ни того, ни другого. Эта ужасная раздирающая боль катастрофически истязает все мои органы и системы. Я бы лучше с камнем на шее прыгнул посреди океана в воду, чем терпеть все это. Каждый день меня мучает вопрос – почему я не сошел с ума? Или уже сошел и даже не заметил?   
Печальнее и темнее становятся мои мысли. Иногда мне даже говорить не хочется. Хочу забиться в темный угол, натянуть наушники и тихо умирать под свои любимые песни. Хотя я почти уверен, что держусь сейчас только благодаря им. 

My weakness is that I care too much

И все это сводится к тому, что я идиот. Как думаете, зачем я пишу это все в закрытый блог на просторах интернета? Просто для того, чтобы когда-то кто-то (если повезет, это будут мои правнуки) нашел и прочитал это. Потому что я могу и не дожить до следующей недели, чего уж загадывать на годы вперед.. Так вот. Я, Стайлз Стилински, идиот от природы – собираюсь возвращаться в Бэйкон-Хиллз. Потому что мои глупые друзья, забившие на меня наковальню с высокой горочки, проживут не дольше бабочки-одноневки, если только не приду я, гениальный генератор замечательных идей, и не спасу их. Я точно идиот, но я не прощу себе, если с ними что-то случиться.   
Скотт и миссис МакКол, они мне как семья, разве могу я оставить их одних?   
Лидия, прекрасная и восхитительная, не заслуживающая умереть молодой.   
Дэнни, самый лучший друг-гей в мире.   
Джексон, засранец, над которым грех не подшучивать, как насчет постоянно?   
Эллисон, милая, добрая и такая нужная Скотту.  
Айзек, который теперь совсем один, если забыть о психооборотнях вокруг.   
Бойд, который нуждается в друзьях сильнее, чем когда-либо сможет признаться себе.   
Эрика, слабая и беззащитная, сколько бы раз она не прикладывала меня головой к разным предметам.  
Дерек, злой и страшный серый волк, неспособный самостоятельно ни воспитать наглых волчат, ни справиться с очередной угрозой жизни всего города, ни спасти свою собственную восхитительную задницу персону.  
Ненадолго хватило моей выдержки… Неудачники, держитесь, Стайлз едет спасать вас!


End file.
